In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, isolation structures are formed between active areas in which electrical devices such as transistors, memory cells, or the like, are to be formed. The isolation structures, in this case shallow trench isolation (STI) structures, are typically formed during initial processing of a semiconductor substrate, prior to the formation of such electrical devices.
STI isolation techniques involve the formation of shallow trenches in the isolation areas or regions of a semiconductor wafer, which are subsequently filled with dielectric material such as silicon dioxide (SiO2) to provide electrical isolation between devices subsequently formed in the active regions on either side of the filled trenches.
Therefore there remains a need in the art for improved STI processes.